Time To Go
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Written back in 2002 for a contest, Gohan reflects on if he can live without his mate any longer. A sweet short story that has been refreshed and now reposted. Het


Disclaimer: I do not own the DB/Z/GT characters.

This is a response to the FanFic challenge from High School Crush (HSC). - Originally Written prior to January 31, 2002 Under the Pen name Juuhachigou Sedai. - slightly revised before repost in 2012. - Basice elements kept the same, some minor edits to please the author. - This fiction did win first place in the mentioned contest back in 2002.

A/U

Time to go...

Standing on the edge of the cliff, staring out into the black oblivion of the dark waters. That's were Marron found him every night. One hand pressed against his chest, the other fist clenched at his side. His chin was slightly raised, his eyes barely open, his mouth forming the remains of a single name.

Videl...

The thirteen-year-old girl cleared her throat. "Gohan?" She questioned quietly. "It's time for dinner Gohan, Bulma says you have to eat." When he didn't answer she gently rested her hand against his shoulder. "Come on Gohan you need food."

He jumped out of his deadpan stare and looked at the blonde beside him. She was right, he did need to eat, but he wasn't hungry. "Come inside." She coaxed gently. Slowly he nodded and then followed as she turned back to go into the house, he paused for a moment and looked up at the sky, a blanket of stars covered it; glittering brightly. He sighed heavily and entered the house.

"Daddy?" Implored a little girl's voice. Gohan looked down at his three-year-old daughter. "Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, the lie slipping easily, even his little girl had noticed that he was deteriorating. Without Videl he found it very hard to go on. He leaned down and picked his small daughter up. "Come on Panny-pan" He tried to make his voice sound cheerful, but even to himself it sounded strained.

The meal was a quiet affair. Trunks was at Goten's so they didn't have the usual bickering between him and Marron. Vejita looked at Gohan seriously. After dinner he wanted a word with the Demi-Saiyajin. Mounds of food disappeared off the table, Gohan just picked at his food, it didn't look appetizing to him at all. Vejita and Bulma exchanged glances and she nodded. "Gohan can I speak to you, outside." The older man asked.

"Of course Vejita." The younger one replied quietly. Gohan got up and went outside, followed by the Saiyajin Prince. Gohan sat down in a chair, Vejita leaned against the railing of the porch and looked at Gohan levelly.

"Gohan, it is your choice to try to live without her or join her. If you choose to go to her I will make sure that Pan is raised properly." Vejita offered. He watched the younger man quietly.

"There is a void Vejita, a large part of me went with her and there is nothing that can fill it." Gohan expressed softly. He found himself touched by Vejita's offer.

"You and her have one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen." The older man said quietly. The impact was silent.

"I have to think Vegeta." Was the response.

"My offer will remain open Gohan, take your time." With that said Vejita went back into the house, leaving Gohan to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Memory*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, what is with this?" Her voice was frustrated. He looked up to see Videl glaring at a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" It was easy to inquire. He knew the truth.

"I'm being sent on a mad paper chase." Videl responed with a huff. Gohan grinned inwardly at her. "The only reason I'm not stopping is because I'm curious about this guy."

"Good luck." Gohan said. He excused himself and headed for the school roof, she would find the last one soon and he needed to beat her to the final spot. Taking off he flew quickly to a place in the woods that only they two knew about, a little alcove of peace. He landed and sat in one of the trees nearby, waiting for her to show. It wasn't a long wait. She landed in the middle of the clearing and looked around. Then she took out a sheet of paper and read it again. Gohan slipped out of the tree and snuck up behind her. He put his arms around her. "I love you Videl."

"Gohan?" She sounded softly surprised.

"Yes." He responded gently. She managed to turn around, so she was looking at him.

"Are you serious Gohan?" She asked softly. Leaning close he gently pressed his lips over hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Memory end~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His fingers were pressed against his lips and tears silently fell. "I miss you so much Videl." Slowly he stood. Holding back tears he walked out to the cliff, where he had been earlier. This place had happy memories to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They wrestled around in the grass for several minutes. He let Videl pin him, leaning close she kissed him gently. Gohan pulled her closer to him as he sat up. She squirmed around and leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her securely. They sat together just listening to the waves. Videl snuggled a little closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. Gohan kept one arm around her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened hit with his thumb. A small diamond sparkled on the gold band. "Gohan?" Videl shifted to look at him.

"Will you marry me Videl?" He let himself ask. It was the right time. Her eyes widened and her mouth moved but nothing came out at first. "You don't have to answer right now." He started, Videl shook her head, stopping him.

"Yes Gohan, I will." Her voice was soft, now he was speechless, she had said yes. He recovered after a moment and put the ring on her left hand's third finger. Gently he kissed her, his hands held her head gently, her fingers locked into his hair...

Nervously he adjusted his tie. He glanced over at his best man, Sharpener gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine." The blond assured. Gohan nodded slowly. His mother was already bawling in her seat, His little brother Goten looked slightly disturbed by his mother's actions. The little one smiled at Gohan as their eyes met. Soon it was all underway. Videl's Maid of Honor and best friend, Eraser, came down the isle. Her dress was almost the exact shade of Videl's eyes. The wide-eyed blonde took her place across from Sharpener and Gohan and smiled brightly. The wedding march started. Gohan looked down the isle to the most beautiful sight in the world. Pure white, it was off the shoulder, the low cut lace top clung to her. The skirt ballooned out from her waist somewhat, falling in silk folds of layered fabric to the ground. A sheer white veil, with silk ribbon edging was secured on her head with a tiny sparkling tiara. Her hair was curled a little, small diamond earrings hung from her ears and a tiny, finely woven, matching necklace was around her neck. She held a bouquet of red, white, black, and blue rosebuds in her glove covered hands. She was an angel. Her father gave her hand to Gohan.

"Take care of her." Satan growled lowly, but he approved.

"I will Sir." Gohan assured. Exchanging vows was there in his memories, but until the last bit all he was really focused on was Videl.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Gohan lifted the veil over her head and leaned down, kissing her with a gentle passion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was only one other time he had felt as happy. Gohan looked down at his ring hand. His wedding band gleamed dully in the faint light of the stars. The memories kept washing over him. Videl announcing that she was pregnant, the way she glowed during the whole thing. "Videl" He whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, the delivery had been complicated. Pan had been breech, and early; she stayed in the hospital for a month after she was born. Videl got to hold her once, the day she was born. She had looked so happy, that night had been their only night as a complete family. The Doctors never really figured out why Videl died, they said it was a loss of blood. Gohan knew exactly when she had left this world, a hole was ripped in his soul the moment her body faded from sight, though he knew that some day, he would see her again.

Bulma set him up in a house, 18 and Marron moved in when Pan came home, Krillin joined them as soon as their old home was sold. They all helped with Pan. Gohan tried to keep going, for Pan, for his little girl, but each day was harder than the one before it. He had no will to live, he hardly ate, he stopped training, though Vegeta still drug him off for the occasional spar. Now even his little daughter could tell something was wrong with him. He looked up at the sky for a moment, Vegeta would take care of Pan, he knew that. Slowly turning, he started for the house, but never got there.

Only two people saw what happened. "Who is that?" The little girl asked.

"That Pan-Chan," Vegeta pointed at the figure of a teenage Videl standing under a tree. "Is your mother, the way she was when she first knew your father." They watched the scene unfold in silence. Gohan's face became younger, once underneath the tree he reached out for Videl's hand. Their hands clasped, he became a shadow of himself, his clothes became that of his younger days. Drawing the shadow of Videl close he kissed her and the two ceased to exist on earth.

"I would have come for you sooner Gohan, but they didn't let me." Her voice was soft and wonderful.

"It's okay Videl, I understand." Gohan easily responded.

"I love you Gohan." Videl said, looking up at him.

"And I love you Videl. Clasping hands they walked off together, to visit old friends, and make new ones. In a sense, for these two, so deeply in love, life had only just begun.


End file.
